We're Alright
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: Drabbles. 06: Erza is not allowed to be mopey. Especially not when it's party season.
1. Bet on It

**BroTP right here! I needed to write something and I've been meaning to do some kind of drabbles that I can update at random, so here we go! I do not own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it. Also, I do not own any companies or associations that may pop up.**

* * *

BroTP: Grayza

Summary: Never bet Erza. Just don't do it.

Note: I wanted to start off with something light and funny. A bit OOC, but I think it could happen!

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

"Gray, you lost the bet. You _have_ to honor your commitment."

"I lost based on a technicality, Erza! It _so_ should not count!"

"You bet that if a guy grabbed my ass, I would punch him in the face. You lost because I tripped him and kicked him in the ribs. Go!"

"That was a freaking technicality! It shouldn't count!"

"You think that if a guy grabs my ass, I won't hurt him?"

"It was supposed to be an easy win!"

"You should have thought about your words. Now go face your punishment."

The raven haired twenty year old ran his hand down his face. He really shouldn't have agreed to write the whole thing in a contract. He should have _known_ Erza was going to get technical.

The pair of best friends were ducked around a corner, spying on the victims of Gray's punishment. They stayed pressed as close to the wall as possible, so as not to give their position away to any of the bystanders around the corner.

"Go, Gray. Face your punishment."

"Mother—" Gray stamped his feet, adjusted his clothes, and whipped around the corner.

The first victim was Mirajane, who was leaning over a water fountain. Sighing, Gray walked up to her.

"Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for the booty," he said monotonously, walking up behind her and poking her butt.

Mira jumped, whipping around with her hand over her mouth, swallowing her last drink of water. "Oh, Gray, it's you! You scared me for a second. Did you need something?"

"Nope, my job is done!" He cracked his knuckles and rested his hands behind his head.

"Not quite," Erza interjected, coming up beside Gray and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "You have to put more feeling into it. Mira doesn't count anymore because you did it wrong."

"What the hell, Erza?" Gray clenched his fists in his hair. "Never look up dares on the internet to decide what a person should do when they lose a bet. This is the kind of shit you come up with!"

"Gray, if you lost, you need to honor your commitment," Mira said, flashing him a smile. "Sorry I didn't count. I'm probably the only one who would be okay with you poking my butt. Good luck!" She gave a small wave and walked away.

"See? Mira understands."

"Quiet you."

XxX

Gray's next victim was Gajeel. Because Erza thought it would be _funny_. Gray was going to get the crap beat out of him, and Erza was going to _laugh_.

"You frustrate me."

"Focus, Gray!" The scarlet haired woman slapped her hands down on his shoulders from behind, giving them a small massage. "You have to actually sell it this time."

Gray clenched his fists. With a not so very light push from Erza, the mission had begun.

Gray got into a crouching stance and snuck up behind Gajeel, receiving many strange looks from the people he passed.

"Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for the booty!" Gray chanted, and then gave Gajeel a firm slap on the ass. Which resulted in Gray being knocked to the floor by a strong arm.

"The hell you think you're doing?" Gajeel bellowed, towering over Gray's collapsed form.

"Lost a bet," Gray groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Gajeel let out a menacing laugh. "Man, sucks to be you," was all he said, and then he turned and walked away.

A moment later, Gray heard, "Hm, I thought that would be a lot more violent. Good job, though!"

"I hate you, Erza," Gray groaned from the floor.

"Don't lose next time," she told him, squatting down and grabbing his arm to help hoist him up. "Come on, you still have two left!"

Gray let out a gurgled pterodactyl noise.

xXx

Next was Lucy because there was no way Erza was going miss the opportunity for him to creep up behind a girl wearing a short skirt.

Gray and Erza squatted behind a trashcan watching Lucy talk to Levy with her back turned to them.

"Ready?" Erza asked, rubbing his back.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, waddling out from behind the trashcan to sneak up on the pair of unsuspecting girls.

They never saw it coming.

"Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for the booty!" he yelled, proceeding to slap Lucy's behind.

Lucy shrieked and whirled around. She screamed out "Lucy kick!" without realizing who had just molested her, and nailed Gray between the legs with her boot.

Gray let out a small squeak and then collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Oh, Gray, that was you?" Levy asked, staring at the collapsed Gray.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lucy chided. "If you were anyone else, I would seriously hurt you!"

"Like you didn't already do that?" he asked sarcastically, but Lucy had already turned with a huff and stormed off, Levy close behind.

"I saw that one coming." Gray could hear the smirk in Erza's voice.

"Next time, just make me get you some cake."

XxX

After a small break for Gray and a thinking session for Erza, the final victim was picked. It was just too easy.

"Of course you'd pick freaking Natsu," Gray complained. "He's going to think I'm trying to fight him, like he always does."

"Exactly," Erza stated, munching on a slice of cake. "I know that annoys you, so that's why I picked him. And this time, I'm not breaking up the fight."

Gray facepalmed, but assumed his crouching position anyway. Creeping up behind his victim, he gave Natsu a firm slap on the butt while exclaiming, "Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for the booty!"

"Gray!" Natsu whirled around and nailed Gray with a right hook to the jaw. "I heard you've been trying to fight people! Why didn't you come after me first?!"

"I'm not trying to fight anyone," Gray explained, rubbing his jaw. "I lost a bet with Erza."

"Don't lie to me, Gray! Only fools would make a bet with Erza!"

Gray sighed. "Yeah, I know!"

"Bring it!" Natsu yelled, and then pounced on Gray.

Erza watched silently from the sidelines, enjoying the show with her favorite food. She knew she was giving Gray a hard time, but this was for his own good. He should know better than to make poor decisions, like making bets with her. She would make sure he lost every time.

Just then, Natsu's elbow hit Erza's plate as he suffered a blow from Gray, successfully knocking her cake to the ground.

Now it was time for both of them to learn from their poor choices. Erza bolted up and threw herself into the brawl. This wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

**Open for suggestions!**


	2. Shoulders

**Update? Okay!**

* * *

BroTP: Grayza

Summary: There were always two shoulders ready for her.

Note: I've wanted to write this!

* * *

Gray was used to hearing the little sniffles coming from the sleeping bag next to his, or from behind the bathroom door when she thought no one would notice her. Erza had demons; they both did.

When they were little, before the fairy dorms were created, the two best friends slept side by side in sleeping bags on the floor, compact with all the other children that didn't have a place to stay. Ever since Gray caught her crying on the riverbank, he was there for her as often as he could be. He'd be woken up by her sniffles or small gasps for breath and would wrap his arm around her, snuggling closer to let her know she wasn't alone. She wouldn't move, wouldn't slump into his touch or cuddle up with him. She'd just tense at the sudden touch, and then relaxed slightly when she realized it was Gray, and he wasn't planning on letting go.

Sometimes she didn't even know she was crying. She wouldn't wake up even with the tears streaming down her face.

When Fairy Hills had been designed with separate buildings for the men and women, he found himself sitting up some nights wondering how she would cope alone.

He knew she still cried, just when he wasn't around. She would come back after fifteen minutes secluded with either one puffy, red eye or two, and he would look at her, telling her he knew what she was doing, but she'd always shoot him a small smile and say, "Let's go," before leading him and their team somewhere.

This time, he was coming back late from working out mission details with Juvia and heard Erza's gasps for breath when he passed her room. He looked both ways before gently trying to turn the knob and realizing it was locked.

"_Typical Erza," _he thought. _"Always the safety precautions_."

He did another check down both ends of the hall before freezing the door handle and lock. He thought about just walking away,—he knew she'd stop eventually—but he never left her before when he was conscious of what was going on. Without another thought, he quickly and quietly jerked the handle, effectively breaking the lock and allowing him to tip-toe in. He'd pay for it later.

Sure enough, Erza was still curled up on her side crying almost silently, her tears pooling onto the arm tucked underneath her head.

Quietly, Gray crossed the room and snuck into bed next to her, wrapping himself around her like he used to do. Before she was completely tucked in his embrace, Erza rolled over rapidly, pinning Gray beneath her with her hand at his throat.

She was wheezing and wide-eyed, glowering down at Gray without actually seeing who was beneath her. Gray tried to remain as calm and motionless as possible until she came to her senses, despite the lack of oxygen.

After what felt like an eternity of staring each other down, Erza slowly calmed down, the gears in her head finally turning enough for her to realize it was Gray. She quickly gasped and snatched her hand away, rolling over to free him. He gasped for air and massaged his neck, giving both of them a minute to recover before attempting to roll over and grab her again.

She was shaking, terrified with her back to him.

"Why are you here?" she choked out quietly.

"I didn't want you to cry alone," he answered, tightening his grip on her when she tried to shrug him off.

"It's not your problem," she said, effectively shrugging him off. He rolled onto his back.

"I care for you, Erza; it's what's I do. You can't change that."

She stayed silent, sniffing and rubbing her eyes as her tears continued falling. Of course he always did things for her without her asking.

"Look, I know you didn't mean it, and I know I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries, but could you please just let me in for once, and let me care for you?"

After a moment of silence, she muttered, "I'm sorry, Gray."

"Don't worry about it, Erza. I'm sure I would have done the same thing."

"I hurt you."

"I get hurt all the time. You and I fight a lot, you know?"

She sniffed, a small chuckle escaping before it turned into a cough.

"Come here, Erza," he told her, rubbing a small circle in her back. "You know I always have two shoulders open just for you."

She didn't move, so he wrapped his arm around her and rolled her over, effectively rolling her on top of him so he could hold her with both arms. She was tense for a minute, and then slowly collapsed around him burying her face in his shoulder and neck and bawling as he gently rubbed her back and rocked her.

After what felt like hours, she finally started to breathe normally again, but stayed in her position on top of him.

"You cry, too, Gray," she whispered into his neck.

"I know," he said, smoothing her scarlet hair. "I'm not one to judge you at all, and I don't. You don't have to sneak into my room and make sure I'm okay. I do this because I want to."

"My shoulders are open for you, too," she said, her hand finding and caressing his cheek without looking. After another moment of silence, she asked, "But, how did you get in my room?"

"You may or may not need a new lock."

"Gray!" she chastised, rolling off of him and giving him a kick in the hip.

And just like that, everything was normal again. They both had demons, but they fought them together.

* * *

**Open for suggestions!**


	3. Dance, Dance

**Requests for this story are open!  
**

* * *

BroTP: Grayza

Summary: Sometimes it takes a man to step in and be the woman.

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Notes: Erza isn't the best when it comes to love. High School AU.

* * *

"Erza, I thought I'd never have to say this to you," Gray said, exchanging notebooks in his locker.

Beside him, his scarlet haired best friend was doing the same. "What's that?"

"You're such a wimp!"

Erza slammed her locker and then forced Gray against his by the collar of his jacket. "Want to run that by me again?"

"I think Jellal is watching," Gray said, focusing on something behind the woman.

Erza gasped and released Gray as he slid to the ground with a thud, metal clanking behind him on the way down. She looked around nervously, her face matching her hair, as she straightened herself out, looking for her blue-haired crush. When she didn't find him and heard Gray stand up chuckling from the ground, she turned on him with a menacing aura.

"You tricked me," she seethed.

"That's what I was talking about!" Gray told her, flicking her forehead. She snapped at him. "You don't even have the balls to ask him to homecoming. You're a total wimp when it comes to dudes."

"I can still kick _your_ ass," she growled.

"You can kick everyone's ass," he said, rolling his eyes. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"What's your point?" she asked, crossing her arms over her white button-down top clad over her rather large chest.

"You've been in love with that guy since, like, kindergarten," he told her. "Grow a pair and ask him to homecoming, or I'll do it for you."

She pursed her lips. "Are you threatening me?"

"I think of it more as a form of incentive," he said, smirking.

Erza huffed before grabbing the sleeves of his long, white jacket, pulling them down over his hands, and then slamming the ends in his locker so that he was trapped.

"Erza!" he barked, struggling to slide free. He stopped when he heard a seam pop. "Erza!"

She patted him on the back before walking off, chuckling.

"Erza!" he screamed after her. He tried sliding his arms out of the sleeves to shimmy under the jacket and then open his locker to release the rest of it, but the weight of his messenger bag on his shoulder prevented him from slipping away.

"Does Gray-sama need help?" he heard a familiar voice ask behind him.

Whipping his head back to peer over his shoulder, he spotted Juvia in a rather warm-looking long, fur-trimmed, blue dress with a matching hat.

"I'm a little stuck," he admitted, wiggling his arms for effect.

"Juvia can open your locker for you!" she cheered, bouncing in front of him before spinning his combination.

Before Gray could protest, his locker popped open and his sleeves were free. He stared at the bluenette in front of him blankly.

"How do you know my locker combination?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

Juvia twiddled her thumbs. "Juvia has her sources."

He was about to say something when the situation Erza just shoved him in ran through his mind. An evil smile lined his features. She was _done for_.

"I'll question that more later," he said. "Thanks Juvia!"

Gray ran to his next class, Juvia's eyes on him the whole time.

xXx

"I thought you said we were going for ice cream," Erza pouted as she watched the dark, passing neighborhood outside of Gray's car window. "I really wanted the new red velvet cake blizzard."

"I'll buy you a blizzard once we run one little errand first," he told her, parking curbside in front of a quaint, two story house with mostly black trimming. It was surrounded by trees.

Erza followed after Gray as he got out of the car, retrieving something from the back seat before jogging up to the back of the house. Luckily the neighbors were far enough away that there was no need for a fence.

"What are we doing?" Erza asked in a loud whisper, trying to keep up with Gray's brisk pace.

Gray didn't answer that question or any of the ones following it. When he stopped abruptly in the backyard next to a large pool, Erza almost ran into him. Before she could question him any further, Gray turned the boom box in his hands up until it was blaring Foreigner's "I Want to Know What Love Is". Then, he hoisted it over his head, praying he had the right window.

"Gray, what the hell?!" Erza asked over the music. She searched around frantically. "You're going to wake the neighbors!" It was almost midnight.

"You'll see!" Gray shouted back, staring hopefully at the window.

After another minute of the blaring music, the curtains behind the window moved and the window opened, revealing a very confused man with dark blue hair and a tattoo on his face.

"GRAY!" Erza shrieked, shoving him. The weight of the boom box nearly toppled Gray over, but he stood firm. This needed to be done.

"Jellal!" Gray called, drawing the man's attention to him rather than the beautiful, blushing girl beside him. "Erza wants to know what love is!"

"D-D-D-Don't listen to him!" Erza shouted with less power than Gray. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Please teach her at the homecoming dance!" Gray completed, nudging Erza away with his hip.

Erza wanted to scream, pull her hair out, _something_. This was too much for her to handle. Without another thought, Erza gave Gray a violent shove. The boom box went one way, still playing the song as it was coming to an end, and Gray went the other, landing directly in the pool. Erza quickly ran over and shut off the music, gasping for air, just as Gray was as he scrambled to the surface.

"I'm so sorry," Erza called to the man in the window. She could cry out of embarrassment. "We'll leave right away!"

"Erza!" Jellal called down to her. She bit her lip, staring up at him. "Do you really mean it?"

"M-Mean what?" She wasn't sure if he'd heard her.

"You want to take me to homecoming?" he laughed.

She nodded slowly at first, then more vigorously. She couldn't seem to make words form.

"I would love to go with you," he said, flashing a dazzling smile. She nearly swooned. "I was actually going to ask you next week, but I guess you beat me to it."

Gray cheered, fist pumping while sending water sloshing everywhere. Erza whipped her head to him, sending daggers in his direction. He'd be dead as soon as they left, but it would all be worth it.

XxX

When they were back in the car, with Gray mostly dry, Erza sighed happily.

"You can thank me anytime now," Gray said, shifting into gear and pulling away from the curb.

"I love you, Gray, but I'm still going to murder you," she told him, an eerie smile plastered on her face.

Gray laughed nervously. "You're welcome."

"You still owe me ice cream."

"Shit."


	4. Green Eyes

**Requested by mixxymae59. A jealous Gray fic!**

BroTP: Grayza

Summary:

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Notes: My first suggested one. Yay! I hope you enjoy. College AU.

* * *

Gray hated everything. Literally everything.

…Except maybe these fries.

Gray angrily took a bite out of his lunch, glaring at the sight in front of him. Erza was sitting _very closely_ to Jellal Fernandes as they laughed about something and the blue haired man offered her a sip from his drink, which she accepted. _His Erza_. And Gray was sitting alone. Well, almost alone.

"Boo!" Loke exclaimed, springing into a seat next to Gray.

Gray turned slowly—a fry half in his mouth—unaffected by his new visitors scare attempt. He shot the orange haired man a glare, and then flicked him in the forehead, knocking him off his perch.

"What the hell?" Loke shot up, but Gray ignored him, continuing to watch the despicable display before him. "Your eyes are looking especially green today, Gray."

"Beat it."

Loke laughed, punching Gray in the arm. "I don't blame you for being pissy, man. Losing a busty beauty like that is earth shattering. I too was upset when I learned my luscious Lucy was off the market. But I also learned that there are plenty of other beautiful women out there."

"And I'm sure you've dated every one of them," Gray grumbled, finally peeling his eyes off of Erza and focusing on Loke.

"What about that beauty Juvia?" Loke suggested, ignoring Gray's snide comment. "Everyone knows she's crazy about you."

"She's nice, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend," Gray told him.

"Too soon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you've had plenty of time to move on."

"From what?"

"From Erza!" Loke exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, knocking Gray out of his in the process.

"Erza and I were never dating!" Gray yelled back, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Gray froze and took in their surroundings: every student in there was staring at the commotion. Including Erza and her new boyfriend.

"Gray?" she asked, but Gray quickly shot up and grabbed Loke by the collar, dragging him out of the dining hall.

XxX

Once Gray deemed them far enough away from the scene they'd just created, he dropped Loke and tried to catch his breath. They were on the track, but it seemed empty.

"Is there a reason you dragged me halfway across campus?" Loke asked, rising and brushing himself off.

Gray gave him the deadliest glare he could muster. "You just embarrassed me in front of the whole student body."

"You were the one that was yelling." Gray fought the urge to punch Loke in the face. "Besides, everyone thought you were dating Erza anyway."

Gray growled. "Whatever. The point is, I'm not jealous because I'm in love with Erza. That's almost like me saying I'm jealous of Lucy because I'm in love with Natsu."

"Some people thought that, too."

"I just miss having my friends around," Gray explained, attempting to ignore Loke's comment. "They're all in relationships now, and it sucks."

"Because you're emotionally constipated?" Loke asked.

This time, Gray didn't hesitate to push Loke into a bush. Just in time, too, because at that moment, Erza rounded the corner.

"There you are, Gray!" she said, running up to him. "Are you okay? What was all that in the dining hall?"

Gray sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, that? Just a little disagreement with Loke."

"You're still hanging out with that idiot?" Erza laughed.

"He's the only one I have left," Gray muttered, but it was just loud enough for the scarlet haired woman to hear.

"What are you talking about? Lucy, Natsu, and I are all still around."

"But you're all in relationships!" Gray suddenly exploded. "You act like you guys have time for me anymore!"

Erza was silent for a moment. "I had no idea you felt this way."

Gray swallowed, his anger disappearing at her soft comment. "Well, now you know."

"We never meant to shut you out, but I suppose it is a little awkward being a third—or fifth—wheel," she said. "And maybe we have been spending a lot of time with our lovers."

Gray shuddered at that word. _Lovers_. "I'm really happy for you guys. Just lonely, I guess."

"What do you say we go to the movies tomorrow?" Erza suggested, taking both of Gray's hands. "Just the two of us. Terrible movie Tuesdays, just like we always used to do."

Gray chuckled. "That sounds awesome."

"I'll talk to Natsu and Lucy about all of this, too. We need to make more time for all of us to hang out together."

"Thanks, Erza. You're the best."

"You know, maybe it's time for you to start looking for a girlfriend. You haven't had one in a while."

"I'm still convinced the right one will come around when she's ready."

Loke chose that moment to pop out of the bush. "You know, I still say you two should have got it on."

Gray and Erza knocked him on the top of the head in unison, causing him to fall back into the shrubbery.

* * *

**Thank you for the suggestion and more are welcome. I hope this came out okay. Next up: House Party! Reviews are love.**


	5. Puzzle Pieces

**Requested by Yuri Hannah. Sorry it took so long! Thank you for the request!**

BroTP: Grayza

Summary: They were a puzzle, a piece of work. High School AU.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Notes: Another suggested one! This is still friendship, but also kinda shipping it? Idk if that floats your boat, but I could see it!

Requests are still open!

* * *

Neither of them knew how it happened; it just kind of…did. They'd been friends since childhood, very close friends, so it was no wonder everyone already thought they were together anyway. And one day, they wondered what it would be like to kiss since both of them never truly experienced it, so they tried with each other. It was nervous and messy and strange, but they were only kids.

Despite their history, Gray sometimes looks down at their intertwined fingers and wonders how this all happened. They'd been together for almost a year, but Gray never remembered how it all started. It was more of a mutual agreement than one of them asking the other.

He was lucky to have _the_ Erza Scarlet as his girlfriend, but something always felt like it was…missing. And, sure, he loved her more than anything, but was it a romantic love that he felt, or just a genuine connection that no one had been able to give him in so long?

"Gray?" Erza asked, noticing the raven-haired man next to her had spaced out and was staring at their hands clasped between them. "Am I hurting you or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no," Gray responded, phasing back into the conversation. "What were you saying?"

"Lucy is having a slumber party this Friday, and I was invited," she told him, smiling brightly. As popular as Erza was, she didn't get invited to many things.

Gray cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't just invite yourself over again?"

"…Not this time."

He chuckled, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her instead, pulling her close enough to plant a kiss on her temple. Neither of them showed much affection very often, but it was a natural gesture by then. Gray had done it since they were children and he had grown taller than her.

"Look at the lovebirds!" an all too familiar voice cheered, and an arm ripped Gray away from the scarlet-haired woman beside him.

"What do you want, Loke?" Gray asked, his eye twitching. Loke was one of his closest friends, but he could never remember why.

"Have you banged her yet?" he whispered, but Erza still managed to hear, her face beginning to match her hair.

Gray sighed, too used to the question. "No."

"Don't worry, she'll cave soon." Loke added a wink, and then was dropped to the ground by Erza's fist connecting with the top of his head.

"Our," she cleared her throat, "personal matters are none of your concern." She snatched Gray by the wrist and pulled him away from the man crumpled on the ground.

"You've got your hands full, Gray!" Loke shouted after them. "She's a feisty one!"

"Honestly, I don't know why guys care so much about sex," Erza said once they were far enough away from Loke.

Gray shrugged. "It's all they think about, really. You know teenage hormones and all."

"You're better than that!" she laughed, slapping his arm.

True, Gray didn't think about it much. He still believed in having a loving connection with someone before committing to a sexual relationship. He and Erza slept together once, yet again out of curiosity, and it was awkward and clumsy. But no one needed to know that.

"You're thinking about sex now, aren't you?" Erza asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You brought it up."

She smacked his arm again.

XxX

"Hey, have you heard from Jellal lately?" Gray asked her one night, lying across her couch playing with a pocket knife.

Erza stopped writing in her history book, fidgeting with the pen instead. "W-Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know," he said, flipping the blade out once again. "Just crossed my mind."

"I told you that you have nothing to be jealous of, Gray," she told him, regaining some of her composure. She always got a little unsettled when the blue-haired man was brought up. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I'm not jealous," he said, sitting up to focus his attention on the woman sitting in the chair next to him. "I was just curious."

"No, I haven't," she said, her face falling slightly.

Gray knew the topic upset her, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She always told Gray she loved him, but he was no Jellal.

Gray crossed the short distance between them and pushed her bangs away, kissing her forehead gently. Before he could pull away completely, she grasped the back of this neck and brought him down to meet her lips.

He complied with the kiss, knowing exactly what she wanted. She always acted this way when Jellal was brought up. One time, she dragged him into a janitor's closet and tried to kiss away the memory when someone brought his name up.

She scrambled out of the chair, and before he knew it, Gray's shirt was across the room, and he fell back onto the couch, dragging her with him. She kissed him desperately, feeling every muscle of his bare chest, clinging to him. He tangled his fingers in her long scarlet hair and massaged the base of her skull, trying to calm her down.

She pulled away from him, breathless, and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have brought it up," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She relaxed into his chest, allowing him to continue massaging her head while she drew circles on his skin.

"Are we…" he started to ask, but couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"What, Gray?" Erza asked.

"Are we… are you dating me because of him?" Gray finished reluctantly.

Erza was silent for a moment. Then longer.

"Erza?" he asked.

"No, it's not because of that," she stated. "That was long ago."

Gray attempted to swallow past the lump in his throat before he asked his next question. "Then why _are_ we dating?"

She sat herself up enough to see his face, scarlet hair falling around her shoulders. "Because we love each other?"

Gray chuckled. "But are we _in_ love, Erza? I can love you in any kind of way. It doesn't have to be romantic."

Erza sat up completely, Gray following her. "Why are you asking this now?"

"It's always just kind of been in the back of my mind," he said with a shrug. "You're not wrong, Erza. I do love you. But are we really romantically connected?"

"I suppose our connection may be slightly different than everyone thinks," she stated. "I thought we were doing what you wanted, though."

"I thought we were doing what you wanted," he said, unable to help the small grin forming on his face. "I guess we've been fooling everyone."

Her grin matched his. "I guess so. So… What does that mean?"

"I guess it means we were kind of just following what everyone else wanted," he said. "Maybe not what was best for us since we're obviously _incredibly_ screwed up."

Erza laughed, brushing some of her hair back. "You have a point."

"So…what do we do?" Gray asked.

"Well, nothing says we absolutely _have_ to date," she said. "We obviously still love each other and will do anything for each other."

"Right, right," he affirmed. "But maybe we're better suited doing all that as friends?"

"Best friends," Erza confirmed, sticking her hand out.

Gray shook it, and they both busted into a fit of laughter.

They were perfect for each other, but perhaps not in the way everyone assumed. They completed each other, and had a bond that could never be broken, no matter how they fit together.


	6. House Party

Title: House Party

Characters: Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Summary: Erza is not allowed to be mopey. Especially not when it's party season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.

Notes: Inspired by the song "House Party" by Sam Hunt. Good song.

* * *

Gray's phone vibrated for the fourth time in a row. He knew it was Erza; she'd been blowing up his phone _all day_.

**Erza: I'm sure I don't want to go to Laxus's party.**

**Erza: I mean, who even is really going?**

**Erza: Well, probably everyone actually…**

**Erza: Are you going?**

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes. She'd been like this ever since Jellal moved out of town. He'd barely spoken to anyone, including Erza, since he left. She was trying to convince Gray that it didn't bother her, but he could always read her like an open book. She wasn't good at lying to him.

Laxus was throwing his annual birthday bash, and all their friends were sure to go, but this year, Erza decided she wasn't coming. Which actually could have been a good thing for Gray, considering the last three years that he had to carry a drunken Erza home over his shoulder. But this wasn't like Erza.

**Gray: Maybe you should go out? Have fun with your friends?**

Erza's response was instant.

**Erza: I'm perfectly fine by myself. No worries! Go out and have fun!**

Gray rolled his eyes. If Erza truly wanted to be alone, she wouldn't speak to anyone. If anyone asked her what was wrong, she would brush them off and say she was just fine. Gray knew she was lonely.**  
**

**Gray: Then why have you been blowing up my phone all day?**

Five minutes went by with no response, just a little check and _Read 7:45 PM_. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes.

Gray sighed. She was upset, and he knew it.

Grabbing his keys and wallet, Gray left his house without a second thought.

XxX

The scarlet-haired woman wasted no time answering the door after Gray rang her doorbell.

"Gray?" She looked surprised. "You're going to be late to the party! What are you doing here?"

"I'd say I'm right on time," Gray said, pushing past her and entering her living room, plugging in his portable speaker. "Plus, do I even look dressed for a party?"

"No, you're actually clothed," she said, shutting the door slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up a sec?" Gray asked, scrolling through the music on his phone after plugging it into the speaker.

Erza folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Gray finally found Erza's most recent favorite song and turned it on, blaring the music through the speakers.

"G-Gray! The neighbors!"

"So?" Gray wasn't one for dancing, but he danced his way over to her anyway.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"Why?"

"Erza, come one, you love this song." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the door, swinging her arms to the beat in an attempt to get her to dance. She wasn't catching on.

"Gray, you're scaring me."

Sighing, Gray walked over and paused the song, letting silence wash over them for a moment.

"You have been a mopey mess ever since Jellal left, and I totally get it. But you've gotta have fun every once in a while, Erza! It's not healthy to just lie on the couch and blow up my phone."

"I…I have not been mopey!" Erza stated, stamping her foot. "He is perfectly capable of making his own decisions, and I am happy for him."

"No one has seen you for like a week."

"Yes they have!"

"No, Erza, they haven't," Gray said, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes. "Natsu keeps yelling, 'Erza fight me!' and turns around and you're not there. Juvia and Lucy keep asking me where you've been because they haven't heard from you. Everyone's freaking out!"

"I just haven't been in a very extroverted mood, that's all," Erza said, averting her eyes from his icy stare. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Look, if you don't want to go to the party with everyone else, that's fine. But that's not going to stop me from bringing the party to you."

"What?" Erza asked. "Is everyone-?"

"Nope, just me and you," Gray said, flashing his friend a rare grin. "So now will you dance with me?"

Erza bit her lip, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Rolling his eyes, Gray released her to go shove her couch and table across the room to the far wall, creating a makeshift dance floor. He started the song over and stripped off his shirt once the music hit, landing it on the lamp shade in the corner.

"Now you're dressed for a party," Erza chuckled. "Must you get naked in my house?"

"It's like you don't even know me."

That was enough to break her shell. She laughed and shimmied over to him, swinging her long, scarlet hair in circles while he cheered her on. Grabbing her hands, he spun her around and did some strange tango motion across the floor. He attempted to dip her, but lost his footing on the rug, and they both ended up collapsing on the floor beside each other with bustling laughter.

"This is better than that crowded party anyway," Gray chuckled.

"I do miss the alcohol, though," Erza said thoughtfully. She moved to sit up and Gray grabbed her arm, dragging her back down.

"Please do not tell me you're going to get alcohol."

"But it would be so much fun!"

"You're angry when you're drunk!"

"I am not!"

"I'm pretty sure you broke my arm last year!"

"Then try and stop me," Erza chuckled, scrambling up and running into the kitchen.

"Erza!" Gray fumbled after her, tripping a few times while trying to latch onto the scarlet locks trailing behind her.

They could party with just the two of them.


End file.
